


Betrayal is Sweet

by NostalgicNerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerd/pseuds/NostalgicNerd
Summary: "This is how it should have ended"





	1. Chapter 1

        It was late at night and as he had done many times before, Gabriel Reyes stood next to Jack Morrison. Both men were armed, but instead of working together… this time they were working against each other. The two stood more… across from each other than next to each other, and both had a gun pointed at the other.

        “Gabe… what are you doing?” Jack asked with a confused look. The turn of events was not one he had ever experienced.

        “What do you th-” Gabriel stopped mid-sentence and clutched at his head. He had been going through random spikes of pain, and his mindset had seemingly changed over the months. Of course, this hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jack and still he hadn’t expected Gabriel to be effected to this extent.

        “What’s happened to you? Just… give me the words and we can go back to base. Doctor Ziegler would-”

        “I don’t need any help Jack. You’re the one that’ll need help.”

        Jack had expected Gabriel to fire his gun at that moment, but nothing came. Gabriel had dropped to the ground, the pounding pain in his head refusing to go away. He grumbled curse words under his breath and closed his eyes tightly. Gabriel’s finger tips turned to a dark vapor as if that part of him had evaporated, before turning solid again. Jack would have been lying if he ever said he wasn’t somewhat horrified.

       At that moment Jack decided he needed to take action. He picked Gabriel up, despite the protests, and contacted headquarters. A dropship would be coming soon with new agents to fill their places and to take them back to base. Jack ran to the drop off/pick up point, occasionally having to beg his partner to shoot at enemies while they moved. Jack got to the point before the dropship, and set Gabriel on the ground. He needed to fend for himself because he knew Gabriel wouldn’t willingly do it.

        Omnics continued to go after the two Overwatch agents, and Jack did his best to fend them all off. It was a job that was easy enough for Jack, but it would have been easier if Gabriel had helped. The large engines and propellers of the dropship could be heard slowly quieting behind the two agents. Jack picked Gabriel up once again, and carried him into the now landed dropship. Out of the dropship ran McCree and Genji, both armed. It was clear they’d be taking the mission over.

        “What the hell…. You sent two kids on the mission?!” Jack said angrily into his com device as the dropship prepared to take off once again.

        “They were the only two willing and available for the mission. Besides, you know they are very capable agents,” Captain Amari’s voice replied. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn’t do much else about it.

        “Alright, fine. Tell Doctor Ziegler to be ready for a new patient… something is wrong with Reyes,” Jack ordered.

        “Already on it, Strike Commander.” And then there was no more communication for a while. At least… not between Jack and the captain.

        “You’re a fool,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. The pain in his head was seemingly gone, and he stood on his two feet once more.

        “What is wrong with you Gabe? You’ve been like this ever since you decided to sneak into the Talon base alone,” Jack was clearly worried for his friend.

        “What are you implying?”

        “That… that they did something to you! That you saw something!”   
        Jack’s words only made Gabriel scoff.

       “They did nothing to me. It was the damn doctor,” resentment was clear in Gabriel’s voice.

       “No, Angela.... Angela wouldn’t have done anything wrong to you.”

       “It’s your fault Jackie, and hers. You’ve both done this to me.”

       “Gabriel listen to yourself do y-”

       “I know perfectly what i’m saying. This damn vapor thing… I don’t even know what it is. I just know who did it. Ya know… sometimes I lose parts of my face, sometimes it’s all of me,” Gabriel explained.

       “Sure, but it’s not just your physical appearance. What’s going on, Gabe? What’s happening up here?” Jack asked and gestured to his head.

       “None of your business, Morrison.”

       “Come on… we’re friends.”

       “I’m not sure I can agree considering some more recent things.”

       “Is this about the Strike Commander thing?”

       “No! It’s about you disagreeing with everything, and just being an ass in general!” Gabriel shouted.

       “Well damn, Reyes! Am I not aloud to voice my opinions anymore?!” Jack made sure his anger matched Gabe’s.

       “Those aren’t your opinions. You don’t say anything worth a damn anymore! You only say what the UN would want to hear.”

       “I’m just doing my job and if you don’t like it why don’t you just leave Overwatch?”

       “Because I can’t!”

       “Anyone could leave anytime! We’re not holding you against your will!” Jack argued.

       “You don’t understand!”   
       “Then make me understand!”

       “It’s… difficult,” Gabriel stopped shouting and his confidence faltered.

       “Difficult?” Jack seemed confused.

       “Yeah as in it’s difficult for me to say so maybe… later.”

       Jack sighed, looking at his friend.

       “Alright, take your time Gabe. We still have a hell of a ride to headquarters,” he said, sitting on the cold metal floor of the drop ship. To his surprise, Gabe sat next to him and leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder. It reminded Jack of when they’d been better friends and when they went on their first Overwatch missions.

       “I… missed this,” Gabriel admitted. Jack smiled at this.

       “Me too, Gabi,” Jack agreed. Gabe chuckled at the old nickname which almost felt new because it hadn’t been heard in such a long time.

       “I’d apologize for always giving you hell Jackie, but I think you can handle it.”

       “Yeah well I give you just as much hell as you give me.”

       “Hah you’re not wrong there,” Gabriel agreed.

       The two men finally talked to each other as friends, something they hadn’t done in a while. Though all seemed good in this moment, it wouldn’t remain this way. In the next week it’d be as if these events never happened, and the bond between Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison would only continue to weaken. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry that you can tell I got lazy with indenting the paragraphs

“Don’t talk to me like that, Morrison!” Gabriel shouted despite the fact that Jack was sitting on the other side of the desk.

“Like what? Like your commander? That’s what i’m supposed to do!” Jack responded with a fierce look in his eyes.

“Well listen here,  _ commander _ , Blackwatch is mine to disband!”

“Oh? Is that so? Well, Reyes, Blackwatch is part of Overwatch and guess who is in charge of Overwatch?” Jack asked and after a bit of silence said, “That’d be me by the way. So technically I can disband it too. It’s making people scared of us and it’ll ruin all of Overwatch if we allow it to go on. So deal with it and find a different job in Overwatch.”

“And what the hell else is there for me to do? I deserve more than being just an agent. What about McCree and Genji and the others in Blackwatch?”

“They’ll find a place too or they’ll leave. Gabe please, we’re doing what we can to better ourselves right now,” Jack tried to assure Gabriel. Gabriel let out a loud sigh.

“Alright, I’ll stick around for now and try to forget it. I just wish it was different,” Gabriel admitted.

“Me too Gabriel, me too. The meeting is over you can leave now… if you want.”

Gabriel nodded and stood, about to leave, he figured Jack would actually want to be away from him.

“Hey, Gabi?” Jack’s voice stopped him.

“Hmm? What is it Jackie?”

“Are you doing okay… up there?”

Gabriel frowned a little. Things had been getting worse in his head, and with all the misting vapor stuff he could do now.

“Of course. Are you doing okay up there, Jackie?” Gabriel asked with an eyebrow raised. He knew Jack’s stress levels had probably been through the roof. Petras and the UN had been hounding Overwatch non-stop. Of course Gabriel hardly bothered to do anything about it because he had his own problems which he currently found more important.

“Hah sure. Same as you right? It’s okay if we say so,” Jack answered with a fake smile.

Gabriel moved around the desk so he stood in front of Jack. 

“If only Jackie, if only,” Gabriel said quietly in almost a nostalgic sort of way.

“Hey Gabi… remember that one time we…?” 

Gabriel nodded assuming he knew what Jack was talking about.

“Mhm. Remember when i’d come back late from Blackwatch missions and…”  
“Mhm. I wish it’d happen again.”

“Who says it couldn’t?” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“Hmm nobody. I don’t see any objections,” Jack said, smiling.

“Well then Jackie, i’ll see you later,” Gabriel said before leaving the Strike Commander’s office. As soon as Gabriel left the smile faded from Jack’s face. How could Gabriel do that? How could he switch his mindset so easily? Only minutes before the two had been at each other’s throats for probably the fifth time that day. It made Jack feel somewhat uneasy, but he always tried to push it away. Gabriel was his friend, and he could trust a friend. 

Jack sighed and sat down in the chair at his desk, which spun at the movement. He tapped a pen on his desk and stared at the corner of the room, wishing that nightfall would come faster. Soon enough the strike commander zoned out and lost track of time.

_ Jack rubbed at his eyes and yawned as he shifted in his bed. He had asked Athena to wake him when Gabe got back, but he hadn’t figured it’d be so late by the time Gabe got back. Blackwatch missions usually returned late at night, but Jack felt like this time was later than usual. The door to the Strike Commander’s room opened, and let in a bit of light from the hallway. Jack could hear Gabriel’s footsteps which always seemed to be a bit heavy for someone who supposedly specialized in stealth. Gabriel tiredly took off his boots before sliding into bed next to Jack who had made himself seem asleep this whole time. Jack could feel the soft cotton fabric of Gabe’s hoodie against his back. Gabriel wrapped his arms around a ‘sleeping’ Jack which caused the Strike Commander to smile in content.  _

_ “You’re back later than usual,” Jack said which startled Gabriel. _

_ “Heh yeah, almost got caught this time… didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” Gabe said though he didn’t sound too apologetic. _

_ “That so? I thought you were Gabriel Reyes, master of stealth missions,” Jack teasingly said. _

_ “Oh sush. I blame the cowboy.” _

_ “Seems about right.” _

_ “Wasn’t watching where he was going. He walked right over a tripwire, and then Genji wouldn’t stop criticizing him for not watching his step. We managed to get out alright though,” Gabe said but he didn’t seem so sure of himself. _

_ Jack turned around to face Gabriel and put a hand on the other man’s face. Even in the dark Jack could see that Gabe had gotten himself a new scar. _

_ “I think that scar says otherwise.” _

_ “Hmm maybe, but I don’t care. One of us still has his good looks, right?” Gabriel said, obviously smiling through the dark room. _

_ “Sure, if I had them to start with,” Jack said. _

_ “Oh trust me, you did,” Gabe claimed and- _

“Strike Commander Morrison! Sir! Jack Morrison you wake up this instant!” a familiar female voice shouted irritably.

Jack’s eyes snapped open, and he stood, very alert. He scanned the room looking for a sign of danger before his eyes landed on Ana Amari. The blond raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, Captain Amari. Uh sorry about that I was just-”  
“Dreaming about your one true love? I already knew that dear,” the Captain claimed.

“What?! No mam I-” Jack was interrupted by a laugh.

“I was just teasing, Jack. You don’t have to be so formal, you know.”

“Right, of course you were.”  
Captain Amari was a woman of respect. Everyone at Overwatch respected her, even Jack. She could turn even the most unmannered person into a well mannered one when she walked by.

“Petras has been trying to get you to answer that phone for an hour. Eventually I decided to take the call and had to tell him you were out on a mission. He was calling about the state of Overwatch. You know eventually you will have to negotiate it,” Ana stated which caused Jack to sigh and run a hand through his hand.

“I know, but maybe if I hold it off long enough…” Jack trailed off.

“I’m not so sure about that Jack. I wouldn’t keep my hopes riding on that if I were you.”

“I shouldn’t, you’re right. It’s foolish of me. The Overwatch dream has finally met it’s end, but I just can’t see it going.”

“Sadly good things do come to an ends. You should get some rest Strike Commander, you’ll need it,” Ana suggested or more like she ordered him to do it. 

Jack nodded.

“Sure thing Captain Amari,” He said and with that he and Ana left the office in different directions. Jack hummed to himself as he walked down the hallways which were mostly made of one-way glass. He took one glance out the window and immediately regretted it. His stress levels raised as what he saw only made things worse. The small figure he saw trying to sneak into an aircraft was obviously none other than Gabriel Reyes. Jack slammed a hand against the glass as he had a pretty good idea where Gabriel was going. Lately Gabe had seemed somewhat interested in Talon and right before his headaches had started he had foolishly gone to the Talon headquarters alone. 

Jack knew he couldn’t do anything about it. By the time he’d make any sort of command to lock down the base, Gabriel would already be gone. Jack decided that if anyone asked about the missing aircraft he’d tell some sort of lie to save Gabe’s hide. Jack continued on to his room, deciding he would in fact stay awake until Gabriel got back. After all, he and Gabe had a deal. That and the fact that Jack planned to lecture Gabriel, but it definitely wouldn’t be a normal lecture.

 

Jack had been half-asleep and sitting on his bed when Gabriel returned, but he tried not to act that way.

“Hmm someone’s been gone for a while,” Jack said as he stood and walked closer to Gabriel.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gabe said, avoiding eye contact.

“I think you do.”

“It was nothing. I just-”

“You were spying on Talon again, weren’t you?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe I was. What’s the problem with it?”

“You just can’t keep doing that. The UN is already busting our hides. If they find out you’re going to the Talon bases they could…. You’re not interested in joining Talon, right?”

“Of course i’m not! It’s just… what if we could know Talon’s moves before they make them? It’d be good for us! We could be back in business. Blackwatch could be-”

“Maybe it would be a good thing, but it’s too dangerous. I already explained everything about Blackwatch to you, and I don’t think it’d work. Please don’t go anymore,” Jack pleaded.

“Jeez yeah okay. I got enough intel anyway.”

“Promise?”

“Uh sure… I promise or whatever. Is this even about Overwatch anymore?” Gabriel curiously asked. Jack never asked for a promise on business terms, and both men considered anything dealing with Overwatch a business term.

“No? Yes? Hell, I’m not sure. I just need your words.”

“Words never matter in the end, Jack.”

“Hah sure, but they make a difference.”

“Alright, I can agree with that,” Gabe said with a slight smile.

The two just stood there for a while, which may seem awkward to some, but they were thinking so it never occurred to them.

“Hey Gabe do you…?”  
“No, no I don’t think so.”

“You always answer before I finish. You know me too well.”

“Like I always say Jackie, I know your every move before you even think it. Always have, always will,” Gabriel claimed. Perhaps that could be true for some things, but not all or even most. Something we will see at his end.

“If I… would you…?” Jack found it difficult to say what he wanted to, and Gabriel would’ve felt the same way. 

“Okay, that one I have no idea what you meant.”

“Oh? I thought you knew my every move,” Jack teased.

“Well of course I do,” he claimed seeming flustered.

“You’re sure?” Jack raised an eyebrow and cupped the side of Gabe’s face. Jack pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in a kiss, but Gabriel had been expecting this and kissed the other male back. Eventually the two pulled away from each other.

“Certain,” Gabriel said with a bit of a smirk, answering the before asked question. 

“Look Gabriel… promise not to-”

“It’s our little secret.”


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after, Gabriel Reyes started to have episodes of headaches again. They’d been worse than the first time. He would still sometimes turn to the vapor form, but for longer periods of time and his resentment only seemed to become greater. Though the Strike Commander could never figure out what caused his resentment and Doctor Ziegler would never even know about it because Gabriel refused to see her. As far as anyone knew, Gabriel hadn’t even tried to sneak out recently and was hardly seen around base. Jack felt almost a sort of betrayal from Gabe. It was almost as if Gabriel was blocking out certain memories, good ones.

Jack warned him not to do it when Gabriel had proposed the idea, but he claimed that when he’d gone to Talon the agents there had been blocking out memories and the organization seemed strong enough to him. Once more Jack ended up questioning him about his alliances but he always claimed he was just trying to level with the enemy. Jack sighed as he stared at the news screens in his office. A lot was happening, like usual. And another usual occurrence was happening as well because Jack’s mind began to drift.

_ “Seriously? You’ve got to be kidding. How the hell do you make the same mistake more than twice?” Jack had asked. _

_ “It’s not a mistake. It’s worth while. If Overwatch could get onto the same or… or even a higher level than Talon we’d-” _

_ “We’d get in trouble with the UN. I’ve told you this before. Gabe… Gabriel, we can’t _

_ keep trying Petras.” _

_“Well maybe if Petras was patient we wouldn’t have to-”_ _  
__“Or maybe if you’d stop being fucking reckless we could get something done! Damnit Gabriel, Overwatch depends on the both of us working together! Not just me!” Jack exclaimed in a burst of emotion._

_“Oh really? Because it seems you all thought you’d do just fine without Blackwatch, which means you can do just fine without me. Sure I help at random times, but you and Amari have it covered.”_ _  
__“You can’t always be the victim here.”_

_ “I’m not claiming to be one.” _

_ “Maybe not but you act like one.” _

_ “You little-” _

_ “And you’re the most irresponsible man i’ve ever met. Yesterday we found out you sent Jesse to London. Why the hell would you-?” _

_ “You wanted to stop Null Sector so I decided to help! I don’t understand you anymore, Jackie! Sometimes you want my help and sometimes you don’t. You’ve changed.” _

_ “We’ve all changed Gabi. This isn’t the beginnings of Overwatch anymore. We know what we’re doing and how to make the best decisions for the organization  _ **_and_ ** _ the world!” _

_ Gabriel had said nothing at that point, he couldn’t because he had vanished. _

Jack’s thoughts broke once more when a force pushed him to the ground. As he looked up all he saw was smoke and the ceiling falling in on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours must have passed since the explosion. Jack wasn’t sure if his heart was still beating or if this was even real. He hadn’t heard anyone else, but he knew there were lots of other people in base during the time. Someone had to be left. It couldn’t just be him. Jack continued to listen as he was propped up on a pile of what was mostly bricks and broken glass. He’d moved not long ago, only to find that he was hardly injured. He supposed he had the experiments to thank for that. This got Jack thinking. If he could somehow pin his survival on the experiments then surely Gabriel could be-

There was a loud series of coughing not far from him. Perhaps behind the pile of twisted metal and sparking electronics that used to be a wall and doorway of his office. Jack pulled himself over there, not daring to stand. There he found Gabriel. Gabriel’s face was very badly damaged, almost beyond recognition, but Jack swore he would always be able to recognize him. It was as if Gabriel had taken most of the damage but Jack figured that couldn’t be true.

 

“Jackie, I was lookin’ for ya,” Gabriel had been the first to speak. His voice was cracked, it didn’t sound the same as before. “I knew and I was coming to your office to tell you, but I guess the bomb got there first.”

“I knew it. I knew it had to be you over here,” Jack said as if he’d just ignored everything Gabriel said.

“What? Are you even listening?” Gabriel didn’t sound mad, but more so confused.

“No, no. I swear i’m listening to you this time.”

“You have to leave this area, Jackie. If you find someone’s gun along the way take it. They’ll be coming to clean up their mess and you can’t be here.”  
“And what about you? Why the hell aren’t you planning to leave?”

Gabriel put his hand over Jack’s. Gabriel’s skin had seemed to lose all warmth.

“Because… i’m already dead,” he stated. To Jack, Gabriel seemed alive.

“What? How could you be?”

“I can’t explain it yet, i’m not too sure about it. It was Talon… it was the damn doctor.”

“Angela?” Jack asked uncertain what he meant by doctor. Certainly Talon had doctors and so did Overwatch.

“Jack you’re running out of time. You need to get the hell out of here.”

“Heh guess i’m still stubborn.”

“Jack please, i’m serious.”

“And I am too but-”

Both of the men heard yelling in the distance and made eye contact with each other. Jack nodded, this time he’d be taking the commands.

“And don’t you stop until you get far away from here, understand?”

“Got it.”

“See you around Morrison,” Gabriel said with a bit of a smile, which physically pained him. Jack smiled back despite the bleeding cuts across his face.

“Be there or be square Reyes.”

“Oh i’ll be there. I’d hate to be a square.”

Jack simply nodded, making eye contact with Gabriel one last time before dashing off.

 

“There you are Reaper. Where’s the target?” a voice familiar to only Reaper and those of Talon asked. 

“Must be dead, couldn’t find him,” Gabriel lied as he stood, suddenly his face which had seemed so torn up repaired itself.

“You’re lying! Talon will punish you.”

“What? No. I don’t think we need to go that far.”

“This target was important!”

“Come on pl-”

“It’ll be the washer for you.”

 

Within an hour the area was cleared of life and within a day both Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were ‘dead’.


	5. Chapter

“It looks like we meet again. It’ll be just like old times.”

“Who the hell even are you? Why don’t you just take off the mask?”

The man clad in black laughed in such a way it was almost signature of him. The mask came off and under it a face formed from red vapor. The face seemed young and familiar to the other male, but it couldn’t be possible. He would have aged from now, he would have been unrecognizable to anyone…. But Jack. Jack was the other male and indeed he thought he saw the face of Gabriel Reyes.

“I showed you mine so show me yours,” Reaper, who happened to look like Gabriel said.

Hesitantly Jack took off his mask, fully exposing the old scars on his face from the explosion that happened so long ago. Though if it weren’t for the scars and the aging he may have looked that same as he did all those years ago. Reaper seemed satisfied with this even though he had long known that Soldier 76 was actually Jack Morrison. Suddenly Gabriel was behind Jack, one shotgun aiming at his back and the other at his head.

“You did this to me...  _ This is how it should have ended. _ ”


End file.
